Three weeks of Jealousy
by DarkHorse55
Summary: What starts as an innocent plan to get Gray to fall for her backfires. Things quickly spiral out of control, tearing Fairy Tail's strongest team apart. Can the regrets and misunderstandings that cast a shadow over both Gray and Juvia lead to true love after all? I don't own Fairy Tail AND I don't own this plot... NaluShipper gets the credit for this! GrayxJuvia
1. Chapter 1

All credit for this plot goes to NaluShipper , I just typed it up while listening to battlefield by Jordan Sparks..it seems to fit the story LOL!

( I think NaluS has loads of talent and should become a writer but that just my personal opinion!)

Thank you for believing in me NaluS!

Let me know what you think...I would love to work with you on this!

P.S I used several real festivals ... Mardi Gras, Holi festival and Junkanoo just to name 3 to create the fictional Festival in the story. It was the only element that I added to the plot so far...

* * *

Juvia sat at the table staring into her drink unhappily. It was almost time for Magnolia's annual Twilight festival. Every year the day before summer, a large celebration with elaborate costumes, parades,fireworks, paint wars and ending with the Twilight ball. It was a fairy tail tradition for everyone to attend either with friends, teamates or a special someone...

She had worked up the courage to send a magic-gram to Gray, asking him to be her date for the ball. It had been three days but so there was no response. Now she was reduced to sitting at a empty table while he sat on the other side of the hall with Erza and Happy. " I never meant to hurt him with that love potion...I just wanted him to see me, not only as a friend but as a woman." Juvia sighed resting her head on her arms. _I have tried everything...including giving him some personal space._ " Did I do something wrong?" Juvia whispers sadly. _Oh Gray my love, can you ever love me back?_ Juvia wonders as a couple of tears roll down her cheeks. _Why am I just sitting here crying... I should go ask him at least then I would know ._

Sitting up she wipes the tears from her face. Looking over at the table, she stands up and began making her way over. Half-way to the table she sees Lucy sit down next to Gray. Juvia stumbles to a stop as she watches Gray lean over and whisper something in Lucy's ear. _Is Lucy flirting with my Gray?_ Juvia despair gave way to a white-hot rage. Juvia flinched as Lucy laughed and slapped him on the arm. " Lucy is my rival, I must not let her take Gray away from me... I'll do anything to stop her." Juvia hissed as she stalked towards her blond nemises. She could see Lucy sliding over so that she was closer to Gray. _How dare she do this to me..._ Juvia comes to a stop behind Lucy and clenches her fist. _He belongs to ME , you blond bimbo._ Juvia glared as she raises her fist to teach that man-stealer a lesson. Just before she can punch Lucy into next week, an arm wraps around her shoulders.

Juvia yanks away and prepares to cast water lock on the owner. Seeing Natsu's smilling face snaps her out of the trance-like state in a heartbeat. " Hey Juvia...I've asked you the same question three times already... so are you going to the ball or not?" Natsu says waving his other hand in front of her face. " Yeah... sure. " Juvia mutters weakly as her gaze slides over just in time to see Gray elbowing Lucy in the ribs. " So I guess us girls are going to have to go shopping...join us Juvia..it will be fun." Erza says distracting Juvia. " Sure.." Juvia says looking confused as Natsu grabs her hand, forcing Juvia to sit next to him on the bench. " Well now that's settled, Juvia ... we should be going. The ball is only two days away and we need time to find the perfect dresses." Erza says with a dreamy smile. " He loves you Juvia." Happy says smugly as he lands on Natsu's shoulder...

 _Wait...did I just agree to...with HIM?_ " Juvia wonders when Natsu hands her a ticket with a goofy smile on his face.  
Happy winks at Juvia . _I'm going on a date with... NATSU!_ Juvia stands up so fast that she bumps the table hard. " I'll m. you o. ... f. minutes..." Juvia stutters as she bolts towards the bathroom at top speed. "Did you stab her with a fork or something pyro?" Gray asks waiting until after Juvia was out of earshot. " I didn't do anything to her.. it was probably YOUR fault ice brain." Natsu snaps defensively. Before Gray and Natsu could start brawling, Erza gives them her signature death stare. Happy starts laughing as he repeats " She loooves you." over and over as he flies around Lucy's head. " Shut it...stupid cat." Lucy yells swatting Happy. Lucy and Erza stand up. " Her face turned awfully white...will she be ok?" Lucy asks Erza worriedly as she watches Juvia disappear around the corner. " I don't know..." Erza trailes off uncertainly.

" I need you Juvia...come with me." Gray's words repeated themselves in Juvia's head, memories of the unison raid against the lizardmen surfacing as Juvia splashed cold water on her face. " How could have I betrayed you my love..." Juvia moans as water mingles with her tears. _Gray... I love you and only you... I have since the moment we met._  
Juvia closed her eyes remembering the way Gray had held her as they destroyed Lizardmen together. Nothing could compare to the feeling of Gray's magic combining with hers still gave her chills. Now...she was stuck going to the ball with a pyro that likes to destroy things not the man she loved . " No...I will go to the ball with Gray, its rumored that engagements happen at the twilight ball." Juvia growls as her hands curl into fists. _I can't give up..._  
" No matter what you try Lucy... you will never feel his arms around you...Gray will be MINE!" A triumphant smirk comes to her face as the beginnings of a plan come together...

This is not the end... more chapters are in the works! Hang in there GrayxJuvia fans...


	2. Chapter 3

To holaanora: Thanks for taking time out to give us feedback, I made a longer chapter this time!

To: NaluS: Believe in your self... I know you will a fantastic writer one day!

I listen to music when I write...this story has a few that really go with it, on my playlist is

Battlefield by Jordan Sparks, Its gonna be me by Nsyc ( old by good!) and Animals by Maroon 5 ( reminds me of Gray and Juvia 's relationship at first...I don't know why!) If anyone has any other suggestions...drop me a line! XD

* * *

" _Erza always has the prettiest dresses...I should ask for her help but my rival is all BFF with her..._." Juvia frowns as she leaves the guild. Walking up to the group Juvia forced a smile as she gave Lucy an appraising look.  
" _Lucy was a debutant...she must know exactly what to get...I can't ask her...she is MY rival, she would sabotage my chance with Gray..._ " Juvia forces what she hopes is cheerful expression on her face. " What's with the creepy look Juvia?" Lucy asks clutching her purse to her body. _I will destroy you...you'll get what you deserve..._ " I can't wait to go shopping." Juvia gushes ignoring Lucy completely. Erza gives Juvia a funny look. " Is something-"

" Sorry... I'm late." Wendy gasps as she runs up interrupting Erza before can question Juvia further." Stop rushing child...you've tripped twice on the way here. " Carla scolds as she lands next to Wendy. " Now that we are all here except for Levy...lets go." Erza yells walking away as she mutters something about "treason" and " man drama".  
" Why are we leaving without Levy?" Wendy asks walking beside Lucy. " An errand or something...nothing important." Lucy says as her face turns bright red. " An iron deficiency...I bet." Carla mutters darkly as she follows Wendy. " What's an iron deficiency?" Wendy asks tugging on Lucy's shirt. " I...uh...Why does this always happen to me?" Lucy wails as her face turns a deep red before she runs toward Erza. "I wonder what that twit problem is...why does my beloved like that overblown drama queen anyway?" Juvia mutters crossly. _What is this whole iron deficiency thing about anyway..._ It takes a couple of minutes before the answer hits Juvia like a ton of bricks. " Its not fair." Juvia wails as she follows Carla unhappily...

Three hours later Juvia was wishing she had said no. Erza treated shopping just like an s-rank mission, always checking around every corner like she expected some kind of attack. Almost everyone's nerves were frayed by the time they reached the other side of town. Finally they stopped in front of a plain three story brick building. " Are you sure this is the right place?" Lucy asks nervously, backing up a couple of steps. Erza placed a hand on the wall in front of her. A section of the wall begins to ripple wildly for a few seconds. Abruptly a solid steel door with a coin slot materilizes in it place. " I don't like this..." Carla hisses edging closer to Wendy. " What kind of place is this?" Juvia asks as she pushes past Lucy to stand next to Erza. " Its just simple illusion magic...come on." Erza answers as she puts a coin in the slot. The door makes a weird clicking noise before sliding open. " Funny...she never really answered our questions." Juvia sighs as she follows Erza inside. They went through a plainly decorated lobby, inside Juvia gasped...racks upon racks of dresses as far as the eye could see.

There was everything from casual, brightly colored summer dresses to stunning ball gowns fit for a princess. " I've died and went to heaven!" Lucy squealed making Juvia jump. " My arsenal is equipped with only the most powerful dresses available and this is the place to get them." Erza says marching forward. " Can dresses be powerful? " Wendy asks curiously. " None of these are appropriate for a young girl." Carla snaps eyeing a mannequin wearing a skimpy dress completely ignoring Wendy. Erza pauses, looking confused for a moment. " Oh...I forgot junior section is to the right past the bridal section. Erza says pointing to the right. Wendy sighs as Carla drags her away. " Now lets shop...everyone follow me!" Erza squeals running forward. Juvia and Lucy look at each other before following behind her.

Following Lucy, she picked up nearly every style that she did. Locking herself in the changing rooms she tried one dress , cringing at the top that barely contained her boobs. The next two was no better, they kept crawling up exposing her panties. The black halter top dress made her look whiter than a sheet and the yellow one with the sweet-heart neckline clashed with her hair. An hour later ...everyone but her had found a dress for the ball except Juvia.  
She sighed as she watched both of them admiring themselves in the giant mirrors outside the dressing room...  
Erza had found a daring emerald dress that clung to every curve with a slit all the way to her hip. Lucy was twirling around in red dress that was shorter in the front and fell to her ankles in the back. _Even Erza's super exclusive dress store has nothing to help me..._ Depressed and stressed out, Juvia wandered to the back of the store.

Idly she flipped through a rack, an involuntary squeak escaped as she held up the dress in awe . _This...this is the one...as she walks into the ball, Gray shoves Lucy away before sweeping her into his arms. " Marry me Juvia! Gray begs gazing into her eyes. Oh yes..._ Juvia rushed to the dressing room and with trembling hands put the dress on. When she looked in the mirror she gasps. _Is this really me...I look just like a princess..._ The dress hugged her curves as the skirt flaring out at the bottom. " Its silver but it changes to a light blue or purple " Juvia muses as she turns one way then another. _Its just a bit to long..._ " I'll just have to wear high heels...and practice so that I don't fall flat on my face when Gray dances with me." Juvia smiles dreamily as she held the dress up and twirled.

" Hey Juvia... want to get some lunch and then go shoe shopping?" Erza yelled pounding on the door. " Yes...be there in a minute." Juvia yells as she regretfully changes back into her regular clothes. " _Now I just sneak off and pay for it, no sense in letting HER see it, she would probably get one just like it._ Juvia frowns as she heads towards the counter. Juvia had no more than picked up her bag before Erza yelled " There you are!" almost giving her a heart attack. Juvia clutches the bag to her chest as Lucy and Wendy walk up. " I'm really hungry!" Wendy says paying for her dress next. " The second floor has a small bistro and the biggest shoe store in Fiore is right next to it. " Erza says with crazed look in her eye...

Two hours later, Juvia flopped into the nearest chair. Erza was still on her quest for the "perfect heels". " I can't go on... I'm exhausted." Juvia groans slipping off her shoes. " Me too." Wendy groans as she sits down by her holding Carla. " I don't see the need for all this fuss." Carla complained. " Well they are going to the Twilight Ball...I wish I was old enough to go too." Wendy says mournfully. " Why would you want to go, its silly to buy a ticket then see if you win a date with the " prince"." Carla say scornfully. " Its not silly...Gray will be overcome with passion and beg me to be his princess." Juvia snaps jumping up while glaring at Carla.

" Do you seriously think that Gray is the mystery prince?" Snorted Carla. " I know it is!" Juvia hisses stomping her foot. " Like he would...neither him nor Gajeel is the prince. " Carla snaps with her hands on her hips. " Please stop fighting." Wendy wails looking around for Erza. For several tense moments they glare at each other." Its pointless...guys like to do the chasing, if you keep this up...it will drive him away." Carla points out smugly. " CARLA...that was rude!" Wendy gasps as Juvia bursts into tears. Its called being truthful...even if it hurts." Carla retorted crossing her arms. " Is everyone ready to go home? " Lucy walks up staggering under the weight of her bags. Lucy's smile fades as she sees Juvia running for the stairs. " Erza..we got trouble!" Lucy yells.

Juvia made her way back to the dorm. " Stupid cat... what does she know anyway... " Juvia opens the door to her room, dropping her purchases on the couch as she walks by. " Cana said I would meet a prince in my future... I just have to do is get Lucy and Natsu to hug or better yet kiss in front of Gray and he'll dump her on the spot. Then I will rush in and comfort him and presto... Gray will marry me, we'll have 33 babies together! Juvia smiles as she lays down on the bed. She reaches over picking up a picture frame, holding it to her chest. _Gray spins her around on the dance floor. Coming to a stop, he takes her into his arms. His lips brush hers, his hand slides down caressing her backside...he presses her body closer as he deeps the kiss..._ A soft knock at the window shatters her daydream . Sitting up, she lays the picture down. " I knew you missed me, my love!" Juvia whispers as she sits up , pushing the curtains out of the way. Throwing the window wide open with a happy smile.

" Hey Juvia...I got something for you!" Natsu's head pops in the window like a jack-the-box inches from her face. Juvia screams leaning back, grabbing a pillow hitting him right in the face. She hits him a few more times until the pillow is completely flat. " Umph... hey what was that for?" Natsu asks after spitting out feathers. " Get OUT!" Screams Juvia hitting him right in the face with a blast of water. Happy and Natsu go flying from the impact. Slamming the window shut and locking it, Juvia clutches Gray's picture to her chest. " That was close...he was going to kiss me!" She says shakily as the feathers cover bed like snow...

Landing on the lawn after Juvia's water attack, Happy and Natsu was busy trying to clean the soggy feathers off of themselves. " What was that about?" Natsu grumbles carefully wringing out his scarf. " Didn't Igneel teach you anything about women?" Happy asks shaking his head. " Well he did say something about mating and eggs...I found it rather boring." Natsu sighs as he attempts to yank the feathers out of his tangled hair. " Natsu...I don't think human babies come from eggs." Happy adds digging in his bag. Natsu frowns, getting hungry and tired. " Well if your so smart...where do babies come from?" Natsu asks rolling his eyes as he continues to pick feathers out of his hair. " Cabbages...duh." Happy replies waving a fish around.

" Your making that up..." Natsu says grabbing the fish and getting ready to roast with his fire. " I'm right... now give me back my fish... you'll ruin it. Happy wails trying to snatch the fish from Natsu . " Well since there is only one way to settle this... if I'm right then I get to eat the fish." Natsu says holding the fish over his head. " Your on and if I'm right you have to kiss a girl of my choosing AND I eat the fish!" Happy smirks at him. Natsu jumps to his feet looking determined. " I'm fired up now...lets settle this by asking Lucy RIGHT NOW! Natsu yells running off. "Hehehe...got you!" Happy smirks as he flies after Natsu. Juvia is watching them leave. " I wonder what got them so excited?...that didn't make him... fall in love with me...did it?" Juvia bursts into tears clutching Gray's picture to her chest. " What have I done?" Juvia sobs...

* * *

NaluS: Just my personal belief but I don't think you have to be a certain age to write, start working on your own stories now...(I use composition books cuz they are cheep) ... and write all of your ideas inside. Start working on your stories, (practice does make perfect !) Its a good way to improve your skills so when the time is right, you'll be ready for it!

Sincerely

DarkHorse55

P.S I'm working on the spacing problem...I think my computer is flipping out or something...Its fine until its published..grrrrrrrrrrrr

I'm having issues with the newest chapter...it's not flowing very well.

I will keep at it...Sorry for the delay!


End file.
